The Orange Mizukage
by CrimsonFox99
Summary: After saving the village again from the hands of Orochimaru, Uzumaki Naruto is banished from Konoha.14 years later, the fourth Great Ninja War is about to start and Konoha is in danger.Will Naruto come back and save his old village ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters**

This is my first fic.I hope you will enjoy will be a Naruto banished fic and it takes place 14 years after the Sasuke retrieval mission. PLEASE REVIEW ! your opinion is very important.

* * *

This story is inspired by the Mizukage Story from Dragon6

Chapter 1:Prologue

He walked through the rain without a destination .What will he do after his banishment?Without a home ? Without his friends ? He lost everything in one he lost his best friend.

-Flashback-

The mission to retrieve Sasuke was successful. Although most of them were injured. Of course Naruto healed in two days,because of the Kyuubi. Now he stood before Sasukes door.

Slowly the door opened and behind it Naruto saw Sasuke. He was shocked to see Sasuke tied to the bed. Sasuke glared when he saw Naruto walking in and smiling at him.

"Are you okay?"asked Naruto.

"AM I LOOKING LIKE I AM OKAY " roared Sasuke.

"Well, it's better than giving your body to Orochimaru"said Naruto.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ROBBED ME OF MY REVENGE !I AM GOING TO KILL YOU !"shouted Sasuke getting louder with every word.

Then a medic came with several Anbu.

-Flashback End-

It hurted ,when he thought about every word that Sasuke said to him.

Then he lost his love.

-Flashback-

"Sakura-chan told me to come to her! "thought Naruto while walking to Training Ground seven."Maybe she wants to thank me for getting back Sasuke?Then I can finally go on a date with her .

Naruto smiled at this did not wait very long until she came.

"Hey Saku- "

SMASH

Sakura slapped Naruto right in the face."I told you to get him back and not cripple him. He maybe won't be ever again a ninja. Uzumaki Naruto,I don't want to have anything to do with you.I hate you. You monster!"

-Flashback End-

His heart broke at that very thought it couldn't come any then it happenend.

-Flashback-

Naruto sat in his seat in the council room. He didn't know how this happened ,but now he sat there listening to the insult of the others ,because he hurt their "precious Uchiha".He came out of his thoughts ,when it came to his punishment.

Some were demanding that he should be humilated before the whole village.

Others wanted him to be executed or wanted that he should be thrown into jail and rot there.

"No ,we won't do any of this to we will strip him out of his ninja rank and banish him." Koharu said.

"You can't do that.I am the Hokage and only I have the rights to banish any ninja." Tsunade said furious.

"Tsunade,you are wrong .The law says that in some situations the council can overrule the hokage ,if the situation can somehow be a threat to the village."

"But Naruto is in no way a threat to the village " Jiraiya intervened.

"Then I assume you have misunderstood something. He doesn't has the Kyuubi under control. That we can see at Sasuke Uchiha's state. The medics say that it is hard for him to be a ninja again ,because of his wounds ,because he couldn't control his emotions and let the Kyuubi take over." Danzo said coldly.

"But ..."Tsunade began."No, discussion. This meeting is over Uzumaki Naruto ,hereby you are stripped from your rank. You will leave the village until tomorrow noon. You may never again set a foot in Hi No Kuni.

The next day he stood before the gates to leave the village. Some of his friends stood there and tried to encourage him by saying that they would bring him somehow looking one time back ,he was ready to start a new journey ,which won't be a easy one.

* * *

**First Chapter done hope you liked it . I will try to update as soon as possible . Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Orange Mizukage

Chapter 2 : 14 years later

Everyone was asleep ,but only one was up and thinking about the future.  
Tsunade sat at her table and thought about the Fourth Great Ninja War. She knew that they couldn't win the war,because their opponent were Orochimaru,Iwagakure who wanted to crush the Leaf since the end of the Third Great Ninja War and Kumokagure ,who wanted to steal Konoha's secrets techniques and of course the Byakugan.

The more she thought about it ,the more headaches she got. Nevertheless she had to save the village somehow or else Naruto would never forgive.

Thinking about Naruto her headaches left ,but her heart began to hurt. She hadn't seen or heard anything about him for nearly 14 years. She and Jiraiya tried to find him after he left ,but the Council always got in their way.

Many things had changed after Naruto left Konoha.

Most of his friends trained harder and became stronger. Some of them are already Clan heads or will be soon one. They always tried to bring him back ,but that also didn't work. At the same time one of Danzo's lap dogs joined team 7 .

Sakura admitted some time later ,that she was false and became her apprentice. She became a pretty good medic nin and ,even if Tsunade didn't want to admit it ,her best with Shizune. They still didn't speak a lot and it was hard for Tsunade to forget how Sakura treated Naruto.  
Nevertheless Sakura was one of her best shinobi and now her personal assistent for a short time, because Shizune was pregnant and about to deliver her baby.

Shizune was the same as always. Besides her sadness ,because of Naruto's banishment ,she married Genma and expected her first child now.

Jiraiya was also the same as always. He was still a pervert and tried to peep on every women. He even made an development by spying with Kage bunshin to 'research' at several places at the same time ,because he didn't want to lose valuable informations. She remembered one time ,when Jiraiya tried to peep at the hot spring ,while she,Kurenai,Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten and several other Kunoichis had a girls day."Yes that was one week." Tsunade grinned evily. After an Anbu,who was placed there for safety ,informed Tsunade ,they all chased after Jiraiya to get their revenge. They got him at least after chasing him around the whole village. They tied him around a tree and beat him to a pulp ,then Tsunade would heal him until he could again feel pain and then beat him again. That was a week that Jiraiya would never forget.

Hinata is now married to Neji. It was an arranged marriage ,but they were slowly coming to an understanding. After Naruto left she trained harder than the rest and is now an Anbu captain. She also won in the clan head fight against her younger sister Hanabi and she is now clan head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Konohamaru is now an excellent Shinobi and clan head of the Sarutobi Clan. After Asuma died he took his title and is also the role model for his cousin Hiruzen,who is named after his grandpa the Sandaime Hokage. Konohamaru is also a anbu captain and one of the next candidates to become Hokage.

Shikamaru is now a Jonin and her personal advisor. He is also a great shinobi and the will of fire burns very strong in him. He is also taking good care of Asuma's child just as he promised and is about to take the title of the clan head of the Nara Clan ,because Shikaku finds it too troublesome to continue especially in war time ,where he has to sting more often to his title as clan head. Shikamaru finds it as troublesome to take on the title ,but he didn't had a chance ,because his wife could be as angry as his mother. Shikamaru married Yoshiko Hanamura ,a Chunin, after the thing he had with Temari didn't work.

Ino is now married to Choji and they both have a happy Choji married Ino he somehow broke the Akimichi Clan curse and stopped eating too much. Now he is very slim and a strong shinobi. Both of them are about to take their titles as clan heads. Ino is also a strong shinobi and the co-head of the interrogation division and some are even saying ,that she will even surpass Anko and Ibiki.

Kiba is the head of the assasination unit and is married to a civilain girl. He has now one child ,a girl Azami. Akamaru is now a huge dog and is even in the Bingo book. His sister Hana doesn't want to be clan head , so he will be doomed with it.

Shino is a anbu captain of the assasination unit and also clan head of the Aburame Clan. Unfortunately he doesn't has a wife ,because of his clan abilities ,but some say that he has something with Ayame of the Ramen stand.

Lee is as youthful as always only that he is now married with Tenten and has two children. To Tsunade it is a miracle how they both fell in love. Nevertheless she was happy for both of them. Gai hasn't become any wiser with his age and she doubts that it will become any better. Tsunade only hoped that Lee's children wouldn't be like him. But her hope wouldn't let her down ,because Tenten would kill them both if they did anything.

Neji's life changed to the better after taking Naruto's advices and he is now a better man. If only he and Hinata would overcome their difficulties they wouldn't have a problem and with the Hyuuga's pressuring them to have a child ,something had to happen. Tsunade only hoped it would be in Neji's and Hinata's favour.

Kakashi wasn't as lazy as ever ,but that would only be ,because of his wife Anko Mitarishi. After Kakashi helped her with supressing the curse seal ,they both started to date and a year later they both married. Now they had two children and were happy. Even if Kakashi felt somehow responsible for Naruto's banishment,Anko could prove him that he was false.

Iruka Umino was the one ,who took Naruto's banishment very hard. He stopped to go out and only got out to take mission's. But the Konoha 12 got him at least out of his depression. After that he saved Hana Inuzuka in a mission from Iwa Nin. After this mission Hana got an interst in him and they both fell in love. Now they are both about to get married.

Udon and Moegi are also Jonin now and both married.

Sasuke is the problem in the Konoha 12. He got even darker after Naruto left. He is now Captain of the Anbu-Ne ,after he joined Danzo. He didn't even got his revenge on Itachi. Most of the civilain population want him to be Hokage. But Tsunade had to stop that somehow or Konoha would be destroyed. As if any normal shinobi could sleep ,while Sasuke's the Hokage. But this would have to be handled carefully and after the war.

Finishing her thoughts .Tsunade went to sleep a little. This would be a very hard day and she had to be ready for the war meeting.  
At this Tsunade could only think of one word "Troublesome."

* * *

Second Chapter done .Hope you liked it. Next Chapter would be about the War Meeting of Konoha and Oochimaru.


End file.
